


Josephine

by RhettDeservesSpankings



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, F/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28126200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhettDeservesSpankings/pseuds/RhettDeservesSpankings
Summary: When Rhett travels back to his hometown for the holidays, he gets unexpectedly reacquainted with the one person he hadn't seen in a long time.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter is kind of an epilogue. Next chapter will be longer.

**RHETT**

The stars always had a way of making me feel at peace. It's like no matter what was happening in my life, whatever changes inevitably came forth, they were always the one constant. They were always the thing that were there for me when I needed them to be.

In a way, the stars reminded me of a simpler time. Way back when. Before all this recognition. 

Yes. I still have Link. But Link has his wife. I have my wife, yet my wife has a growing business which is thriving at the moment. 

I just wish everything could stop. I just wish for a moment. Something to clear my head. Something like... 

"Cheese!" A cheerful yet sweet voice came from behind me. Soon followed by a bright flash of light that lit the midnight sky. 

Something like... 

More like, someone like... 

I turned around and came face-to-face with the one thing I didn't realize I've been missing. 

I took a deep breath and smiled. "Josephine." 


	2. Chapter 2

**RHETT**

"Hi!" I swallowed the lump of delight in my throat as I took in the sight of her. 

Josephine. My one and only. Beautiful like roses and strong like whiskey. She was perfect. She is perfect. I never beheld someone like her back when we were...inseparable. 

"What are you doing here?" 

Josephine narrowed her eyes at me and smirked. "I could ask you the same thing," she walked over to the edge of the pier. 

She was close now. So close I could smell her sweet citrus-based scent radiating off of her. So close I could reach a hand out and place it on the small of her back. I could touch her. I could touch her and pretend like it hasn't been years since I haven't touched what was once mine. 

"Rhett..." 

I heard her sweet voice. It blessed my ears and made my cock twitch in my pants. "Yes?" 

She glanced out at the night and than back to me. "You ever going to answer me?" 

I huffed out a laugh. "About what?" 

"Come on, Rhett! It's Christmas Eve. What are you doing out here, alone, on the pier, at night?" 

"I guess I just needed a minute." I spoke. 

"Why are you back in North Carolina?" She asked.

I shrugged. "Christmas." 

"Is everything okay back in California?" 

"Why wouldn't it be?"

She starred back at me. Her green eyes caught the light from the pier. 

I could tell she wasn't buying what I was selling. But I couldn't tell her. Not now. Not here. Not when all I want to do is lay her down on the hardwood planks of the pier and crash into her as the waves do the same on the shore. 

Finally, I spoke. "Follow me." 


	3. Chapter 3

**RHETT**

The aroma of fresh roasted coffee was delightfully overwhelming in the cafe: Lucky's. 

If I recall correctly, it was the one place that was always a constant in my life. It was always there for me when I needed it. Anytime. Any day. 

Memories came rushing back of me sitting in the corner booth, sipping peppermint frappuccinos, and watching the first snow of the winter season start to fall outside. 

It was mine. It was home. More a home to me than my actual home. 

More importantly, it's where I met her... 

**_25 years ago - Christmas Eve_ **

**_Dad: Rhett, where the hell are you!!_ **

**_Dad: I swear to God, don't ignore me!_ **

**_Dad: You better fucking be back home by 8p.m so we can all enjoy the holidays as a family. Your mother cooked all day. DON'T BE LATE!_ **

_Family? They say it's the one thing that's never supposed to let you down. They say it's the one thing that will always be there for you. And that you'll never be alone as long as you have them by your side._

_Well, there is also a reason why one sits alone in a corner booth of a cafe._

_Out of sight, out of mind...as one would say._

_"Everything okay over here?"_

_I don't know why but hearing that made me stop. I looked up only to see the one thing I knew I wouldn't be able to resist. Some might say she is just a girl, but, to me, she's more than that. I didn't even know how name yet and I already wanted to know everything about her. Even with her blonde hair tied up in a messy bun and coffee stains on her apron._

_I wanted her._

_"Sir?" I heard her speak once again. "Did you want anything else?"_

_I cleared my throat. "Um..uh...maybe a muffin."_

_"A muffin?" She spoke. "What kind? Blueberry, Chocolate Chip..."_

_"Chocolate chip." I stated._

_"Perfect. I'll bring that right over."_

_I smiled. Not because the muffins were amazing at this place, they were. I smiled because I had the pleasure of catching a glimpse at her name-tag. The small, white rectangular pinned to her apron read her name._

_I read her name. "Josephine."_

_"Josephine..."_

_"Josephine..."_

_**Present Day** _

"Yes?" 

I snapped out of my mental daydream when I heard the girl sitting across from me speak. 

"You okay?" Josephine tilted her head at me. "Why were you just saying my name for the past minute?" 

"I...uh..." I racked my brain for something to say when I spotted a muffin sitting on the table in front of me. "Chocolate chip?" 

"Of course." Josephine said, "the only kind that matters." 

I smiled. "Are they as good as we remember?" 

"Lucky's would never change a classic recipe." Josephine explained. 

I took a bite of the muffin, letting the homemade baked good overtake me. It was heaven and just what I've been missing spending all those years in California. 

Not to say there aren't bakeries in California. There are. Lots of them, actually. But those ones specialize in making things look pretty, rather than edible. It doesn't matter if it tastes good, as long as it can get them likes on Instagram. Fake. It's what it is. It's what it's always been. And it's what it always will be. 

Not Lucky's though. Lucky's is special. Always has been. Always will. 

It's special, kind of like... 

"I have news!" Josephine said, and if you must know, I didn't mind the interruption. 


	4. Chapter 4

**RHETT**

"I have news!" Josephine said. 

I starred ahead, like a deer in headlights, towards the girl sitting across from me. 

"But I'm not going to tell you." She smirked. 

I chuckled. "Then why tell me you have news?" 

Suddenly a piece of her chocolate chip muffin was thrown at my direction. "You didn't let me finish!" 

I laughed. "Okay." 

She folded her arms and placed her hands on the table. "You're not doing anything tomorrow night, are you?" 

"Um..." 

"Perfect!" She said suddenly. "Meet here at 8 p.m!" 

Before I could say anything more she jumped up and rushed out of the cafe. 


End file.
